Happy Ending?
by VampireQueen1567
Summary: Oneshot.What could happen if Edward decides against changing Bella?


EPOV:

There she was. She lay peacefully on her bed. It was like the first time I went here. She had been asleep and it was the first time I heard her whisper my name. I still remember the feeling that had come over me when that had happened.

But since then many years have passed.

And she wasn't asleep.

I held her hand in mine and looked at her.

She was as beautiful as ever.

Her hair were no longer this dark brown but grey. She looked older or how other people wold say old.

Well, she was old.

But still my Bella. My sweet, innocent Bella. My one and only true love.

Seventy years had passed since I first met her.

Since I had fallen in love with her.

And these years were the best years of my very existance.

And my last.

My Bella was dying.

She was so weak. Weaker than she had ever been.

But when she was dying I would, too.

That was a fact to me since I had come back from Italy. I would go to the Volturi and find a way that they'll kill me.

Bella had always tried to persuade me to stay alive when she wouldn't be with me anymore. But I knew that this wasn't possible. I would never be happy without her. That was completley clear to me. So I wouldn't try.

She always wanted me to change her. To make her to such a monster like me. Like my family.

But I refused.

She had tried that many years.

But when she was thirty she stopped.

First I thought she wouldn't want that anymore. She wouldn't want me anymore.

But the truth was that she thougt she was too old to become a vampire and stay with me forever. She told me that today. Because today would be her last day.

But I had always known that she suffered under my decision.

She had thought I hadn't heard her when she secretly cried.

But I had never mentioned it.

We had married when she was nineteen.

But later we had to pretend that she was my mother. And then my grandmother.

She had always suffered although she hadn't wanted to show me. But of course I knew it. But I couldn't do anything against it.

I never left her side again.

When she was fourty she didn't wanted me to kiss her anymore. I had asked her why and she answered that she was too old for me. I should leave her and be together with a girl that was as old as me. Then she started crying.

Of course I didn't leave her. I didn't stop kissing her, too.

But when I had seen her crying was the first time I did regret my desicion.

We never stopped to kiss but also never went farther.

So she also never led the human life I wanted her to.

She hasn't any children, too.

But I had never admitted how wrong I was when I hadn't wanted to change her.

But now I do it.

I regret my decision so much.

But now it's too late.

If I could turn back time I would.

I would agree to her wish. So I could be with her for eternity.

But I wasn't able to do that and I wouldn't ever be, too.

I heard Bella's heartbeat.

It became weaker and weaker.

Her heartbeat. I had always wanted to keep it safe. To never stop. I had never wanted to loose it. But now I would.

I had been so foolish.

"Edward.", my angle whispered with weak voice.

"Yes, Love."

I looked at her and saw pure love on her face and in her eyes.

"I love you, Edward. I always have and always will. Even in my death."

When she said the word 'death' I wasn't able to be strong anymore.

I started to cry.

Loud sobs came out of me and I wasn't able to hold them back.

"I'm so sorry, love.", I managed to say.

"Shhh. Everything's okay. I had a wonderful life. You were and are the best that ever happened to me. I regret nothing. And now please stop crying. I can't stand it when you are sad.", she tried to calm me down.

I nodded and stopped crying.

She smiled at me and I smiled back at her with the crooked smile she had always loved.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward.", she answered.

And then her heart stopped beating.

She was dead.

My angle was dead.

But I held back the urge to cry because I knew she wouldn't want that.

"Soon we will be together again, love.", I whispered.

Then I kissed her forehead and began to make my way to Italy.

So we would be together in death.

I hope you liked it.

Please review!


End file.
